


Scar Tissue

by Morgan_Dhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS.  Not a happy piece.  Unfinished, I think.





	Scar Tissue

"Fatso!"

"Freak!"

"Oink, oink!"

On the street, walking home from school, day by day, another shout, another scar.

"You ungrateful little bitch"

"I wish you'd never been born"

At home, day by day, another blow, another scar.

"Teacher's pet."

"Four-eyes."

In school, day by day, another whisper, another scar.

"You know what daddy likes"

In the dark, night by night, another touch, another scar.

"While your work is excellent, we're looking fir a more.... Professional public face. I'm sorry, but I can't recommend you for the position."

"How can he stand to fuck you? Does he close his eyes?"

"How come you always know the answers? Is that a computer under your skirt, ha, ha?"

"It's just a phase."

"I don't sleep with women who sleep with men."

"Fat ugly dyke, no wonder you can't get a man."

"i'm sorry, but we need someone who can represent the company to our clients with authority."

"Hey, wanna fuck? I bet you don't get much, do you?"

Everywhere, year by year, another slap, another jolt, another dig, another blow, another scar.

On the body, on the soul, every place a wound, a scar


End file.
